Such control devices and methods are known in the prior art in a variety of types and implementations. By means of these methods, it is possible to dim the glare for vehicle operators of oncoming vehicles and vehicles ahead at the right time, and to provide rapid adjustment to a high-beam setting in traffic situations where there is no danger from greater light distribution, in order to provide greater driving safety. The known control devices and methods carry out the dimming and brightening more reliably than an average vehicle operator. However, driving situations continue to occur wherein a manual action on the part of the vehicle operator is necessary.
Such a driving situation can occur when the first vehicle turns and the oncoming vehicle and/or the vehicle ahead moves out of the recognition area of the recognitions means, and the control device therefore selects a high-beam distribution for the motor vehicle headlights, although during the turning maneuver or shortly after the turn, a vehicle moves into the conical light distribution of the first vehicle and needs dimmer light. As a result of delays inherent in the system, it is not possible to automatically provide dimmer light for this vehicle in a timely manner A manual action is necessary.
Such a driving situation can also occur if a vehicle traveling ahead of the first motor vehicle turns, and as a result can no longer be detected, although it is still in the detection area of the detection means, or because it has moved out of the detection area but is still within the conical light distribution of the now-utilized high beams.
A motor vehicle can be in the detection area of the detection means, but nevertheless not be recognized as an object requiring dimmer light—for example if it is not possible to recognize rear lights or front lights because the vehicle is disposed sideways [to the first vehicle], wherein this recognition is typically necessary for the detection of the object.